


Thirty Nine Minutes and Seventeen Seconds

by Xx_KiwiBird_xX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Swears, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Panic Attacks, Protective Chris, Protective Hank Anderson, Self-Destruction, chris miller is amazing, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_KiwiBird_xX/pseuds/Xx_KiwiBird_xX
Summary: Connor has had a rough day, to say the least, and he deserves a break. To bad Gavin won’t let him get one.In which Connor has a bad panic attack, and Chris Miller and Hank deal with the aftermath.





	Thirty Nine Minutes and Seventeen Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with Detroit:Become Human, and I thought I might as well get around to publishing my first fan fiction on AO3! Keep in mind I haven’t wrote a fic for almost two years.. sorry if this is rusty!
> 
> Warnings for Swearing and Connor Being Hurt! Gavin Reed should be a warning in of itself.

Sometimes, Connor wished he was still a machine, so things like what happened today wouldn’t happen again. Sure, he loved the feeling of joy and safety when around Hank, when he could have Sumo curl up on the android, when he could file his fingers through Sumo’s fur, but then there were the bad emotions that came with the whole load.

Today is one of those days, where he wanted to curl up and stay in stasis for as long as he could. It had been a rough week for the two of them, Hank and Connor, both having piles upon piles of work as the crime rate continued upward after the revolution. 

It had been almost a year and the law was passed for androids to receive a pay, though they had already been able to work for seven weeks, two days, thirteen hours, and forty eight seconds. 

Anti-android activists rioted left and right, adamant on the fact that androids did not deserve pay, and still did not deserve free rights.

Connor took the time to run a hand through his soft, synthetic hair. He lightly pulled on the deviating curls that rested on his forehead, sighing as they bounced lightly back into place. Hank would say Connor acted more human every passing day.

At the thought of Hank, Connor looked over to the Lieutenant’s desk. It was empty. His LED flashed a quick yellow before returning to azure.

Hank and gone to a much healthier fast food place than Chicken Feed for lunch break, as it was currently 12:53 o'clock, and Hank was “Starving.”

Hank had stated that he was long due a lunch break, and that Connor should come, but Connor had politely declined with a smile, and continued to do the desk work they were assigned.

Connor wondered when Hank would come back, as traffic was heavy, and after knowing Hank for so long, either he would buy a lot of food and wolf it down, or get a smaller portion, and take a strenuously long time eating it.

Thirty Nine Minutes and Seventeen Seconds, Connor’s systems supplied him with, as long as the traffic pattern did not increase or decrease exponentially.

Letting a large breath release from his artificial lungs, Connor stood up and closed the connection with his computer terminal, heading for the break room. 

As Hank would say, even androids needed breaks.

Sitting in one of the stools, Connor dug through his pockets, sighing in dismay as his memory supplied him with the fact that Hank still had Connor’s old coin. And each new one he would get would be promptly taken from him because of the “annoyance it caused.”

He folded his hands on the table, closing his eyes to exhale through his nose.

He had to fight the urge to flinch at the “Hey! Dipshit!” bellowed from Gavin’s throat.

>>Stress Levels 27%  
>>Stress Levels Steadily Rising

“Good afternoon, Detective Reed, how may I be of service to you?” Connor let his social interactions program do the talking, he still was never on good terms with Reed, ever since the time Reed caught him in the archive room. Reed had never caught Connor alone to talk to him until now, Connor wished Hank was next to him.

“Shut your fucking mouth, ‘Deviant.” Gavin growled, approaching Connor, and landing a hand on the table beside Connor’s own hands. His stress slowly climbed up, the body language Gavin supplied was threatening, to say the least.

Connor gave a slight nod, it was better to let Gavin talk out his stress than get into a physical fight. Connor just had to survive thirty three minutes and forty one seconds till Hank would be back at the precinct. 

“It’s fucking time I caught your perfect little Ken-Doll ass alone, you're literally attached to Anderson by a lead!” Gavin ranted, getting dangerously close to Connor’s face.

No one could see inside the break room to where this was happening, Connor realized. Hank was the only one who could save Connor. 

His stress levels continued upward.

“Hey, dipshit, are you even listening? Look at me!” Gavin swiftly grabbed at Connor’s hair, tugging him to look into his eyes. Connor knew the action would have caused him great pain, were he to have pain receptors.

“Yes, I’m.. listening..” Connor couldn’t help but mentally kick himself as his voice let out. Never once had he felt so vulnerable, his stress hitting 60%.

Connor clenched his fists, listening intently to the obscenities uttered by the rash Detective. He wanted Gavin to leave him alone...

“Your still a fucking machine, aren’t you?” Gavin pulled at Connor’s synthetic hair again, “You’ve always been, and will always be! Look at all those other plastic asses taking their fucking mood rings out, expressing emotions, a whole shitload of stuff you have never even once thought about doing or showed, right? Oh, wait, you can’t even think!” Gavin snarled a wicked smile at Connor, giving him a good slap to the cheek.

>>WARNING: Stress Levels at 89%  
>>Stress Levels Reaching Maximum Levels!   
>>Suggested to Lower Stress!  
>>Report to Cyberlife?  
>No.

Connor was brought out of his haze of alerts to another slap to the face.

“I fucking told you, plastic prick! Listen to me!” It was starting to become all too much. Beads of thirium fell down his hands as the pressure of his nails digging into them became too much pressure for his outer casing.

“I-I am!” Connor whispered, looking around frantically for an escape. He would have to go around Gavin to reach the entrance of the break room. 

Hank wouldn’t arrive at the precinct for another nineteen minutes. Connor didn’t think he could last that much longer.

He quickly rose from the chair, bolting from the room.

Gavin was fast to act, too, and snagged the edge of Connor’s jacket.

Connor struggled through, making quick work to rid himself of the jacket, now wearing just a white collared shirt.

He left Gavin in the break from, holding onto a slightly torn black jacket. He quickly walked through the precinct to the bathroom to collect himself, on the verge of self destruction, led blinking a dangerous red.

>>WARNING: Stress Levels at 94%

He slid to the floor against the cold ceramic of the bathroom wall. He curled up, fists clenched as more blood trickled from his hands as he tried to control his erratic breathing.

Why was he behaving this way!? He didn’t even need to breath! He wouldn’t be doing this if he was just a machine, right? He was a machine though… was Gavin right? But he was a deviant! A deviant machine! Did that mean he wasn’t a machine?

His stress rocketed to 97%, breath hitching as the bathroom door opened to a blurry figure, through Connor’s glazed, watery eyes. 

“..Connor..? Are you okay..?” He heard a voice, though he couldn’t seem to scan or recognize it in his system’s fritz. He wanted the person to leave him alone.

“ Leave me alone!!” He gasped out.

>>WARNING: Stress Reaching Critical Point!

Titling his head forward, holding his waist, he slammed his head backward into the wall. He could hear the footsteps approach him in a panic. 

Digging his hands into his waist, he slammed his head in for a second, then a third, hearing a squelch as blood spilled from his caved in head. Arms quickly wrapped around him as he tried a fourth time. He tried to claw away from the grip.

“C-Connor! Connor! It’s me!! It’s C-Chris! It’s okay! H-Hank should be here soon!” Lie. It was a lie lie lie Hank wouldn’t be back from lunch break for another eleven minutes unless he crashed his car or someone hit him or he had food poisoning or he died or got shot and then died after bleeding out, alone-

A sob wretched from Connor’s throat as he tried to dig into his stomach, realizing he couldn’t access the wall from the position in the person’s lap.

“C-Connor! My god stop! Please Connor what’s wrong? Y-you’re safe!” Chris teared up. Connor had helped him more than once.. would he be able to help Connor now..?

Chris tried to tear Connor’s arms from the grip to his chest. He knew what Connor was trying to do. Self destruct, he remembered as he thought back to the deviant that killed itself in the interrogation room.

Connor was a bloody mess, and Chris had to keep back the bile rising in his throat as he continued to coax Connor to calm down. 

Where the hell was Hank when Connor needed him!?

Connor’s systems slowly calmed, stress steadily falling as he realized where he was, and who was holding him. No, it wasn’t Hank, he wished it were Hank, but it was Chris. Chris was not Gavin, and Chris was nice to Connor, like the lieutenant is.

Connor released a shaking breath, clenching his fists as he went to wipe his eyes, but it only resulted him in smearing thirium across his face. 

Connor hurt. Or the android equivalent of hurt.

It felt like what he imagined a migraine felt like. His skull pulsed as blood trickled from the large dent to the back of his head, he felt thirium dribble from the scratches to his sides and chest, where he had tried to pull out his thirium pump. His shirt was a mess of blue.

He gave a shaky smile at Chris, who was still trying to talk nonsense comfort to Connor. He felt horrible for Chris, to see him like this, not to mention that Connor was causing Chris to cry too! But he was glad Chris stopped him from death.

He realized with a content sigh that Hank would be arriving to the precinct in two minutes.

“H-hey.. Chris, I’m okay now.. thank you…” Connor said softly, voice strained as he tried to give Chris another smile. 

>>WARNING: Thirium Levels Reaching Critically Low Point!!  
>> Report to Cyberlife?  
>No.  
>>Refull Thirium Supplies!  
>>Shutdown in 10:00 Minutes!

Connor blinked rapidly, dismissing the warnings.

“T-thank god.. I t-thought you were going to die!!” Chris sniffed, rubbing a thirium coated hand to his nose. 

“What happened..?” Chris asked quietly, still awkwardly holding the blue blood coated android in his lap.

“G-Gavin. That’s what happened. Uh... can you get me some thirium refills..?” Connor struggled over his words, migraine pulsing harder by the second.

“U-uh yeah! I’ll b-be right back!” Connor was slid off Chris’s lap, to be set against the wall. Chris gave Connor hesitant glances to the blue blood stain on the wall and Connor’s head, the android knew what was going through Chris’s mind. 

“You can go.. I’m not going to bash my head in anymore..” Connor gave a dry chuckle, right as Hank seemed to almost bust down the door.

Both Connor and Chris flinched.

“THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!?” Hank yelled, stepping through the thirium pool on the floor to crouch next to Connor.

“H-hey Hank.. uh, Chris was about to go get me thirium refills...” Connor gave a twitch of a smile.

>> WARNING: 6:37 Minutes to Shutdown!

“That doesn’t explain what the hell happened!!” Hank soon gasped, “Connor.. son..”

Hank put a hand to Conor’s forehead, moving Connor to his lap, looking with a large gulp at the blood trickling from the back of his head. 

“Uh.. Gavin confronted me in the.. break room..” Connor cringed at the anger that took over Hank’s face at the mention of Gavin.

“And he did this to you!?” Hank all but shouted.

Connor was quick to respond, “N-No! He didn’t. He just pushed me around a bit. I-I did this to myself..”

“Oh.. my boy,..” Connor could still see the rage in Hank’s eyes, but he took the moment to hold Connor close, being careful not to touch a wound, running his fingers through Connor’s thirium coated hair.

They sat like that for minutes. His systems alerting him of shutdown in 1:59, but Chris was opening the door to the bathroom, so he knew he was safe.

Hank gave a worried chuckle to Connor as he all but gulped down the bags of thirium whole. Then quietly explained to Hank it would be best if he went into stasis while he self repaired. 

In truth, with the thirium refills, he could have stayed awake, but his pounding head was almost to much that he thought he might have had a force shut down anyway.

“Thank you, Chris..” Connor gave a small smile to Chris as he closed his eyes. He vaguely felt himself be picked up as he let stasis consume him.

The next morning, Connor got a half assed apology card by a black-eyed Detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors! Kudos and comments are appreciated! ^-^


End file.
